The Little Girl
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Another song-fic about Child Abuse. Sad song, and a pretty sad story. R&R please! :


Her parents never took the young girl to church

Never spoke of His name

Never read her His word

Two non-believers walking lost in this world

Took their baby with them

What a sad little girl

Her Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs

Never wanted to play

Or give kisses and hugs

She'd watch the TV and sit there on the couch

While her Mom fell asleep

And her Daddy went out

And the drinking

And the fighting

Just got worse every night

Behind their couch

She'd be hiding

Oh what a sad little life

And like it always does, the bad just got worse

With every slap

And every curse

Until her Daddy in a drunk rage one night

Used a gun on her Mom

And then took his life

And some people from the city

Took the girl far away

To a new Mom and a new Dad

Kisses and hugs everyday

Her first day of Sunday school the teacher walked in

And a small little girl

Stared at a picture of Him

She said 'I know that man up there on that cross

I don't know His name

But I know He got off

Cause He was there in

My old house

And held me close to His side

As I hid there

Behind our couch

The night that my parents died'

"_**Has she ever been to church?" I asked.**_

"_**No, she hasn't." The Social Worker said.**_

"_**Has she been told about God or Jesus?" I said, looking over at my husband, Shawn.**_

"_**No Ma'am." The Social Worker replied.**_

"_**So... she doesn't even know about the bible?" Shawn said. The Social Worker shook his head and leant forward.**_

"_**Her parents were two non-believers walking lost in this world. Here is an interview with Chasey, she explains everything. She is a very smart seven year old girl." He said. He put it in, pressed play and left the room.**_

"_**This is Jennifer Morris, child psychologist and today is August 22nd, 2009. Sweetheart, can you say your name for me?" Jennifer said**_

"_**My name is Chasey Maria Avondale." Chasey replied.**_

"_**All right Chasey, I want to talk to you about your parents. Can you tell me about them?" Jennifer said.**_

"_**Yup, my Daddy drank all day and Mommy did drugs. I'd ask them to play with me but they never would, they hate me. I never got kisses or cuddles, ever." Chasey said.**_

"_**What would you do all day?" Jennifer said.**_

"_**Well, I'd go to school, and then I would watch TV while my Mom fell asleep and Dad when out. I never knew where he was going but he would come back worse than when he left." She said.**_

"_**What happened recently?" Jennifer asked.**_

"_**Well, Daddy's drinking got worse and the fighting got worse. They started hitting me too." Chasey said.**_

"_**Would you be able to get away from it?" Jennifer asked.**_

"_**Yup, if I hid behind the couch while Daddy was distracted, he would never find me there." Chasey said. I looked over at Shawn and he looked shocked.**_

"_**What happened after that Chasey?" Jennifer said.**_

"_**Well, things just got worse and worse. Daddy and Mommy would slap me and punch me and hit me all the time. Even when I didn't do anything, I just wanted it to stop. One day I hit my Dad back and he grabbed his shotgun and threatened me." Chasey said. I was surprised at how blasé she was about it.**_

"_**You don't seem hurt." Jennifer said. Chasey shrugged and started playing with her dress.**_

"_**It happened all the time but that night, I was really scared. Daddy was in a really bad mood. I ran and hid and then I heard the shotgun go off once... twice... and then there was total silence. I peeked out behind the couch and saw them lying on the ground. I was so scared so I hid back down. And then the people came and took me to here. They said I'm getting a new family." Chasey said. The tape cut off and then the door opened.**_

"_**Chasey, these are your new parents, this is Ellie and this is Shawn." The Social Worker said. Chasey looked at us and bit her lip. I walked over to her and hugged her.**_

"_**Hi Ellie and Shawn, I'm Chasey." She said. I smiled and lifted her up.**_

"_**You wanna come home with us? We'll give you lots of hugs and kisses every day and we'll take you shopping for clothes and then we'll play with you when we've finished shopping." I said. Chasey nodded and smiled.**_

_** After a few weeks, we decided that it was time for Chasey to experience her first day of Sunday school. We held her hands as we walked into the church and she went into the room.**_

"_**Minister, today is her first day ever of Sunday school so please don't pressure her." I said. The Minister nodded and smiled.**_

"_**Ellie, she'll be fine. Thank you for offering to do this Minister." Shawn said, gently grasping my hand. The Minister walked into the room and Chasey was staring at the picture of Jesus on the cross. She must have felt the presence behind her because she sighed.**_

"_**I know that man up there on the cross. I don't know His name but He did get off." Chasey said.**_

"_**How do you know him honey?" I asked, stepping forward and taking her hand.**_

"_**Cause he was there in my old house, and held me close to his side as I hid there, behind our couch. That was the night that my parents died, he kept me safe." She said. I smiled and hugged her tightly. Jesus had looked after my daughter and protected her. Now, that job was up to me and Shawn. I left the room and walked back up to Shawn.**_

"_**Jesus was with her all along." I whispered. Shawn smiled and nodded his head.**_

"_**It was her destiny to end up with us, the Lord made sure that we would get our little girl." Shawn said. I turned and looked back into the room. Chasey was talking to the Minister and I smiled. She wasn't the same girl anymore. **_

_**She was our little girl.**_


End file.
